se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alfredo Palacio/América
América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez; de Panamá, Martín Torrijos; de Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco; de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio; de Honduras, Ricardo Maduro y el canciller de Nicaragua, Norman Caldera, durante la plenaria de la Segunda Cumbre de Países Exportadores de Banano que se reunió este jueves en San José de Costa Rica. Foto: César Carrión- SNE (detalle de foto) México * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Vicente Fox.jpg| Palabras del Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada durante la Ceremonia Oficial de Bienvenida al Excelentísimo doctor Alfredo Palacio González, Presidente de la República del Ecuador, que tuvo lugar en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Fidel Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano Fidel Castro (derecha) en una reunión con el entonces vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio en Quito el 16 de enero del 2003. Archivo El Universo Raúl Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean Alfredo Palacio (L) is welcomed by Cuban Army's commander-in-chief, general Raul Castro --temporarily at the head of the government during the ailment of his brother, President Fidel Castro, before the opening ceremony of the XIV Non-Aligned Movement Summit in Havana, 15 September 2006. AFP PHOTO/Adalberto ROQUE América del Sur Bolivia * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé.jpg| MAR DEL PLATA, Argentina.- Los presidentes Eduardo Rodríguez, de Bolivia (i); Alejandro Toledo, de Perú; George W. Bush, de EE.UU.; Alfredo Palacio, de Ecuador; y Álvaro Uribe, de Colombia, antes de iniciar la IV Cumbre de las Américas. EFE Alfredo Palacio - Evo Morales.jpg| Los presidentes de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio; del Perú, Alejandro Toledo; de Bolivia, Evo Morales; y, de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe. FOTO: AGENCIA EFE / José Jácome . Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Lula Da Silva (L) looks as Nigerian President Olusegun Obasanjo holds Ambassador Luis Cappaeli of Argentina while discussing with Ecuadorian President Alfredo Palacio Gonzalez (R) during a private meeting before the opening of the summit of African and South American leaders in Abuja 30 November, 2006. Chile * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| ASUNCIÓN.- El presidente de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio (i) posa con su contraparte de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, durante su diálogo durante un receso en la Cumbre Presidencial de Mercosur que culminó este lunes en Paraguay. REUTERS Alfredo Palacio - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El Presidente de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio y la Mandataria electa de Chile, Michelle Bachelet en la reunión que sostuvieron en el Hotel Sheraton de Santiago. Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio acompañado de Álvaro Uribe durante los honores en el palacio Nariño en Bogotá. Foto: Archivo EL COMERCIO Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Alfredo Palacio (a la izquierda) junto a Lucio Gutiérrez al asumir el gobierno en 2003. AF Alfredo Palacio - Rafael Correa.jpg| Ecuador's President Rafael Correa, right, shakes hands with former President Alfredo Palacio in Quito on Monday. Guillermo Granja / Reuters Paraguay * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| ASUNCIÓN.- Eduardo Duhalde, Néstor Kirchner, Samuel Lewis Navarro, Luiz Inácio Lula Da Silva, Armando Loayza, Álvaro Uribe, Nicanor Duarte, Alfredo Palacio, Tabaré Vázquez, Ricardo Lagos, Hugo Chávez y Manuel Rodríguez Cuadros. EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| Los presidentes de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio; del Perú, Alejandro Toledo; de Bolivia, Evo Morales; y, de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe. FOTO: AGENCIA EFE / José Jácome Alan García - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| El presidente Alfredo Palacio durante su entrevista con los presidentes Alan García, de Perú, y Michelle Bachelet, de Chile, ayer en Lima. AFP Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador Alfredo Palacio (D) y el ex presidente uruguayo Julio Maria Sanguinetti, posan junto a una foto del antiguo futbolista ecuatoriano Alberto Spencer en la sede del Club Atletico Penarol en Montevideo, Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| Anotó que se ha confirmado la cita de Palacio con su colega uruguayo y anfitrión del evento, Tabaré Vázquez. Jueves, 2 de Noviembre de 2006 http://lahora.com.ec Venezuela * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez greets his former Ecuadorean counterpart Alfredo Palacio during a ceremony at the Carondelet Presidential Palace [EPA Fuentes Categoría:Alfredo Palacio